BOREDOM LIBARY: WHAT TO DO WHEN BORED
by jelly jolly
Summary: when you're bored, what do you do? you read this series of stories..
1. Chapter 1

**BOREDOM LIBARY. WHAT TO DO WHEN BORED.**

If this offends you at all; I am deeply sorry. I do not mean for it in anyway to offend anyone! Don't bad review it at the end. Just send me a kind msg. Then no harm done. Add as friend. X

...Checking out a book at **LIBARY BOREDOM BY ANOM**.

Open page; contents: Pg 1. - How to beat boredom.

Flicking through booooook....

....ahh; index - Pg 1. How to beat boredom - a list of things to do to beat boredom.

Flicking baaaaaack through the book....

....Pg 1. How to beat boredom.

BOLD LETTERS:

**GO ON WIKIHOW. TYPE IN 'HOW TO BEAT BOREDOM'**.

In italics:

_Or for an alternative:_

**READ THE TWILIGHT BOOKS. **

hmm....

//

Flicking through Twilight... my favourite:

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner._

Read Twilight.... now New Moon...

**OCTOBER**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

**WAKING UP.**

I love twilight. I really do. But what's with that? Yerssshhh I get that it's a passing of time, and it's dramatic and everything, but GOD! Bella's already gone through enough without her **life being shortened. Imagine every 1****st**** of every month – a happy time where you have an excuse to hit people**

'_pinch punch, first of the month, slip slap, can't do it back!'_

**Then, the day after it's the next month. **Poor Bella.

Edward ran out on her. That was rather mean, me thinks. And why did he do that? **To protect her. **

No. Not poor Bella. Bella should be happy Edward left her. Now she can get on with her life. And Edward can be single.

If guys are single, you can stare at them and dream about them till the world stops. But when they're involved, it's a smidge harder to do that; seeing as the only guys you stare at are the hot ones like Edward, and their girlfriends would have stared at them and dreamt about them.

**They know all the tricks.**

_No fair._

I'm worthless. I could never get a guy like Edward. Edward is special. He's kind. He's gorgeous. He's sensible. He's smart. **He's been **_**dazzling **_**since 1918. **

See, they'll **never **be another Edward. And we all know that.

So what about **Jacob?** He's the werewolf. Or maybe he's not. Maybe it's all an illusion!

Y'know; I took an illusion test once on **bebo. And another one on facebook. **

Dad helped me. Dad helps me with most things.

Would Edward beat my Dad in an illusions test? I don't think so. My dad's smart. On the other hand, Edward has had much more time to **learn** than my Dad. Maybe it would be a draw. But **wait.**

**Edward reads minds.**

'_I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours. There's money. Sex. Money. Uhh... Cat.'_

**Edward could read my Dad's mind.**

**I don't want Edward to do that. My Dad could probably read Edwards mind. My dad's smart like that. But my dad doesn't know about Edward. He doesn't know Edward is a vampire. **_That might scare by dad._

**In that case, maybe Edward **_should _**go back to **Bella.

Edward would become distressed if he lost against my Dad at an illusions test. Edward is scary when he gets angry. Then he'd be no good for me. I like my men sweet. But Edward's not a man.

Maybe I should rephrase that.

I like my **vampires **sweet.

Bella likes angry. Bella gets turned on by anger. That's what I think. Edward gets angry _way _too often for Bella to love him **just **for his gorgeous looks and charm.

I like Twilight. **I like Edward. Edward is hot. But I don't get turned on by his rage. That's especially un-attractive. I'm hotter than Edward. I don't get angry. **But after all, _I'm no __**vampire.**_

Review.

More Soon.

Requests – Sure thing sweeties!  
X

A Jelly Jolly Production. Right's to me (:


	2. Chapter 2

**BOREDOM LIBARY. WHAT TO DO WHEN BORED.**

If this offends you at all; I am deeply sorry. I do not mean for it in anyway to offend anyone! Don't bad review it at the end. Just send me a kind msg. Then no harm done. Add as friend. X

...Checking out a book at **LIBARY BOREDOM BY ANOM**.

Open page; contents: Pg 1. - How to beat boredom.

Flicking through booooook....

....ahh; index - Pg 1. How to beat boredom - a list of things to do to beat boredom.

Flicking baaaaaack through the book....

....Pg 1. How to beat boredom.

BOLD LETTERS:

**GO ON WIKIHOW. TYPE IN 'HOW TO BEAT BOREDOM'**.

In italics:

_Or for an alternative:_

**LISTEN TO MUSIC.**

3 minutes later.

I'm listening to my favourite CD. Hannah Montana 3. My favourite music is Disney. Most people find that weird. They find it weird that I don't seem to like much R&B, just give me Disney.

I'm listening to it here in my bedroom. My bedroom is cool. My CD player is on my desk that my Dad made me. Remember? My Dad helps me with a lot of things!

Dad's in his Study right now. Dad's study is dark. I don't like going in there much. I'm not _scared _or anything, but my Dad never opens his blinds.

I feel like I'll go mad if I'm in there for a certain amount of time.

I just skipped my CD to 'SONG 5.' – That's Just a Girl.

Just a Girl used to me my favourite song. But then it wasn't. I don't know what happened.

_It's been an illusion, but I never meant to fool you..._

Do you remember the illusions test I took, that Dad helped me with?

Dad doesn't like Disney very much. He much prefers Toyah.

Toyah is alright.

I had a song on my phone by her once. It was quite cool. Something about a supernova. Supernovas are cool.

That reminds me of a song.

'_...let me be a supernova! Before you make the biggest mistake of your life. Just give me a chance, to get it right, get it right!_

Like I said; Supernovas are cool.

It's hard to write about music. But even harder to write it!

Who's heard of Bo Burnham, then? He's on YouTube. Charlea and I think he's fit as!

Charlie's favourite song is 3.14 Apple Pie.

My favourite song is Rehab for fictional characters.

We've both had to agree to disagree.

But we still find 'Welcome to YouTube' pretty awesome!

I currently have that on my phone. I just played it to find out how to spell Bo's last name. Mum got mad. That was silly of me. I won't be making that mistake again.

Mum isn't much like Dad. Mum doesn't help me with practical things; unless we're talking about cooking, or history homework.

Mum's no good at maths. I'm no good at maths. Dad is good at maths.

**I love Mum and Dad.**

Mum's song is 'The Best Day'- Taylor Swift. I sing it to her sometimes. Mum likes that.

Dad doesn't have a song at the moment. Maybe he should have.

I'm thinking the Eurovision song. **LOOK IT UP. **The Eurovision song is a silly song. Dad is silly.

Dad's song is 'Flying the Flag'- the Eurovision gang. I don't often sing that. Charlea and I prefer to do the dance around the living room.

Dancing is fun.

Who likes dancing, then? I DO! It's my life.

My brain just reminded me of something. _I hurt my leg in dance on Wednesday._

I don't think I like dance anymore.

No. That's another silly thing.

Dance is great. It involves Music. Music is great.

**DID YOU KNOW: **my favourite music is _Disney._

**WHOA. **_I'm having the strangest sense of De JA Vu. _That's French for I've seen this all before. 

Whose wrote music? I have! I wrote a song once called 'Sue the Sugarplum fairy.' It's cool. I wrote it on the guitar. The guitar is a musical instrument. See? _I'm smart._

The strange lady on the TV just said she's getting me a library card.

''_I've got my library card and I'm checking you out.'_

I like Joe Jonas. Joe Jonas is fit. Like Bo Burnham. Joe Jonas uses that pick up line; in his nerd hour at 3pm. In Joe's nerd hour. Joe's allergic to air.

_Air is everywhere._

**I hope Joe doesn't die at 3pm.**

THAT'S IT.

I've set my phone alarm to 3pm. Name: JOE JONAS DIES.

**RIP.X**

Joe Jonas writes music. With his bro's. The Jonas Brothers. They are cool.

I like the word cool; if you hadn't already realised.

Who invented 'cool'?

Who ever invented cool is seriously cool.

Ha-ha. That was cheesy; I don't like cheese.

Who ever invented cheese is un-cool.

**Cows invented cheese.**

**My sister's favourite animal is a cow.**

_Cows are cool._

I wander if cows listen to music. They probably do.

How big are their brains?

I'd like to think they are as small as peanuts.

Just so I can write this:

**Music is hard to write. Cows can't write music, and cows are cool. So that's my point proven.**

Review.

More Soon.

Requests – Sure thing sweeties!  
X

A Jelly Jolly Production. Right's to me (:


	3. Chapter 3

**BOREDOM LIBARY. WHAT TO DO WHEN BORED.**

If this offends you at all; I am deeply sorry. I do not mean for it in anyway to offend anyone! Don't bad review it at the end. Just send me a kind msg. Then no harm done. Add as friend. X

...Checking out a book at **LIBARY BOREDOM BY ANOM**.

Open page; contents: Pg 1. - How to beat boredom.

Flicking through booooook....

....ahh; index - Pg 1. How to beat boredom - a list of things to do to beat boredom.

Flicking baaaaaack through the book....

....Pg 1. How to beat boredom.

BOLD LETTERS:

**GO ON WIKIHOW. TYPE IN 'HOW TO BEAT BOREDOM'**.

In italics:

_Or for an alternative:_

**GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS.**

I'm actually going out with some friends this weekend.

Well, Charlea.

Charlea's like my sister.

No really, she is.

We call our mum's Mummy Mandy and Mummy Linda.

Because we're dorks.

It's fun to be a dork.

Dork's are like nerds.

Like Joe Jonas at 3pm.

**RIP. X**

_Anyway..._

Yes so Charlea and I are going shopping tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saturday. We had an inset day today at school. So **no school.**

Gotta love a good old inset day 

Charlea and I are going into Bristol.

**Oooo joy.**

We'll be shopping in Primark.

_Primark is heaven._

I think it's probable we'll spend most of our time in Primark..

_Primark is heaven._

And we'll probably spend all our money on things for ourselves in Primark.

_Primark is heaven...._

**10 minutes later.**

I had a fantastic day dream then...

'_I was riding a horse into Primark... and I was buying everything and anything because money was endless...._

_Primark is heaven'._

I was **dead.**

I do not want to die tomorrow.

That would not be very good at all, now would it?

**OKAY. **_Rhetorical question.. don't answer._

I know what you'll say

Coz i'm a dork.

I think there should be an international dork day.

**I'm going to make a group about that on facebook.**

Let me check if there already is one though..

There isn't !

I've now officially created by group.

**JOIN IT:**

.?gid=184458094423#?gid=184458094423&ref=nf

And you will join it.

Otherwise no more pointless boredom library stories.

**THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO?! :O  
**

_Probably spend your time in a more useful way, but we all have little useless things that we do all the time that brighten up our day abit..._

Like shopping in Primark.

_Primark is heaven._

Review.

More Soon.

Requests – Sure thing sweeties!  
X

A Jelly Jolly Production. Right's to me (:


End file.
